halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo 3: Guerra humano-covenant
Guerra humano-covenant es el capítulo 3 del Universo-Strike. Este narra la primer mision de Strike como un elite en Harvest. Este sucede varias fechas de 2529 en Harvest y en gran caridad(En gran caridad no hay batallas). Parte 1: Prepara, apunta, dispara 17 de febrero de 2529, 15:30 horas Se ve a 15 con su armadura de elite menor caminando con Stror ' Refumee y Macno ' Vadamee. Stror ' Refumee: Este es su primer dia de combate, como son nuevos solo se les dara acceso a los rifles de plasma a no ser que yo o un elite de mayor rango les de acceso a otra arma. 15 ' Vadamee: Bien, espero que los pocos ciclos que entrene mi punteria sirvan de algo. Stror ' Refumee: Tirabas como un spec-ops. 15 ' Vadamee: Gracias señor. Macno ' Vadamee: ¿A donde iremos? Stror ' Refumee: A un planeta humano llamado Harvest, debemos apollar como infanteria contra unos marines que defienden algo, cuando los eliminemos buscaremos destruir su zona anticomunicación y encontrar lo que defienden, nosotros solo haremos el trabajo facil. 15 ' Vadamee: Bien, estoy ansioso. Macno ' Vadamee: Yo ire con el equipo de Zuka ' Zamamee, suerte señor. Stror ' Refumee: Igualmente. Macno sube a su phamton y se va, Stror y 15 suben a otro cargado con 4 elites menores, uno con carabina, lo que muestra que es más experimentado. El phamton se va de gran caridad, de esta se ve como varios phamtons más avansan. 19 de febrero, 16:00 horas. Stror ' Refumee: Bien hermanos, la mayoria aqui son nuevos, no tengan miedo de morir, no tengan piedad ante los humanos, no caigan en las trampas de los humanos, sacrifiquen cuerpo, espiritu y alma en esta guerra por los anillos sagrados.¡Vamos a combate! Los 6 elites bajan, el phamton de Zuka ' Zamamee se va por otro lado. 15 ' Vadamee(Pensando): Solo seran unos enemigos, atento 15. Aparecen 7 marines liderados por un sargento. 15 ' Vadamee: Enemigos¿Disparo? Stror ' Refumee: No, aun no, rapido, caminen ocultandose con lo que puedan. Elite menor 1: Señor, no hay casi nada, solo arbustos y rocas. Stror ' Refumee: Con eso basta y sobra, siganme. Stror ' Refumee camina con habilidad y sigilo ocultandose en las rocas y arbustos, los elites menores lo siguen, Stror para en una roca y los demás elites tambien. Stror ' Refumee: Francotirador, dispara. Elite menor Francotirador: Apuntando. El elite dispara su carabina y mata al sargento, los marines se dan cuenta y disparan sus subfusiles, los elites disparan rapidamente sus rifles, Stror ' Refumee ataca a uno con una daga y patea a otro lejos mientras le dispara con su rifle de plasma. Stror ' Refumee: Bien, han sido eliminados, pero aun deben haber más. Zuka ' Zanamee(COM): Aqui equipo Zuka¿cual es su estado equipo Stror? Stror ' Refumee: Encontramos un pequeño grupo de marines, no hay bajas aliadas. Zuka ' Zanamee(COM): Bien, hemos encontrado a lo lejos un pequeño puesto de reconocimiento enemigo, si hay uno debe haber más, y si son varios deben de estar defendiendo una instalación. Stror ' Refumee: Esto sera algo más dificil. Zuka ' Zanamee(COM): Avansa hacia la posición que te marcare. Stror ' Refumee: Esta marcada, me dirijo ahi. Elites, siganme. Stror y su equipo avanza atravez del desertico terreno. Al frente ven varios puestos de reconocimiento con atenas de comunicación blindadas. Elite menor 2: La atenas estan blindadas, deben de ser las que provocan la falta de comunicación en esta zona. Stror ' Refumee: Debene star colocadas alrededor de algo, como estamos formados Zuka y yo podremos eliminar más de la mitad de las atenas, con eso podremos encontrar lo que defienden. 15 ' Vadamee: Extraño, ese rectangulo con rayas rojas y blancas con estrallas y rectangulos azules. Stror ' Refumee: Es una bandera humana, la usan para mostrar de donde son o de donde se hizo la antena. Marine 1: Enemies. Los marines disparan a los elites, un elite se hace el valiente y se acerca a los marines combatiendo con sus dagas pero un sargento le clava su cuchillo en la columna y al final muere por los disparos de los rifles de asalto. 15 ' Vadamee: Elite caido, elite caido. 15 dispara precisamente a los marines y mata a uno, el elite francotirador dispara a dos marines de tiros a la cabeza y Stror ' Refumee lanza granadas. Stror ' Refumee: Elite francotirador, evita que se acerquen a la antena, yo me encargo de atraerlos aqui, los demás desactiven al antena. Elite menor 3: Enetendido. 15 ' Vadamee: A movernos. 15 y los dos elites avansan entre los disparos de los rifles de asalto, un marine ataca a 15 y lo golpea varias veces, 15 dispara a una marine y esta muere. Marine: ¡I'm going to strike you! El marine golpea a 15 en el cuello, 15 se masajea un poco el cuello y usa una daga para matar al marine. 15 ' Vadamee: ¡Toma tu Strike! Stror ' Refumee: 15, a la antena. 15 ' Vadamee: No señor, no soy un nuemro, llameme Strike. Stror ' Refumee: Como quieras "Strike", pero ve a la antena. El ahora Strike llega a la antena y la desactiva con sus dagas. Elite menor 3: Una menos. Stror ' Refumee: Bien, maten a los marines y avansemos. Los elites y Stror ' Refumee logran matar a los marines con sus rifles, los elites avanzan a otro puesto de reconocimiento. Strike(15 ' Vadamee): Señor, veo que tienen un vehiculo. Stror ' Refumee: Un mongoose, no sera un problema a no ser que se proponga a atropellarnos. Varios marines con subfusiles disparan a los elites, el ahora Strike dispara a estos con su rifle de plasma, un marine lanza una granada, los elites evaden, Strike agarra la granada y la devuleve a los marines matando a estos. Stror ' Refumee: ¡Todos a las atenas! Quin...Strike, ven Strike: Stror ' Refumee: Me sorprende tu forma de respuesta, pero cuidado, la proxima cubre el agujero del explosivo, podias haber perdido el brazo. Strike: Entendido señor. Elite menor 1: La atena esta desactivada. Zuka ' Zamamee(COM): Stror ' Refumee, hemos desactivado dos antenas, veo que ustedes tambien llevan dos, el mando esta empezando a obtener datos visuales, aun hay más antenas, dicen que si desactivamos dos atenas más tendran una visualización suficiente. Stror ' Refumee: Entendido, vamos a buscarlas. Elite francotirador: Señor, a 200 metros veo una antena. Stror ' Refumee: Avansemos a ella. Elite francotirador: Creo que tienen un warthog, esto sera dificil para los nuevos. Stror ' Refumee: Hermanos, hay un warthog adelante. Elite menor 1: Perdon por no recordar¿que era el warthog? Stror ' Refumee: Un warthog es un vehiculo de los enemigos muy veloz, pesado y fuerte. Puede llevar a tres humanos, uno conduce, otro se pone de pasajero y otro de artillero, el artillero es con el que debemos tener cuidado, esa arma, la torreta es letal, les recomiendo que si alguien llega a ponerse en la torreta se vayan, es un riesgo combatir esas cosas. Elite menor 3: Bien, pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar, hay atenas que debemos desactivar. Stror ' Refumee: Bien, en grupo y con granadas preparadas, talvez se den cuenta antes de que llegemos. Los elites avansan, Strike ve que los marines se quitan los cascos. Strike: Francotirador, dispare, los humanos se han qquitados los cascos. Stror ' Refumee: Francotirador, puede disparar, pero primero... Stror corre hacia los marines, estos le disparan, Stror sube al warthog y lo roba, llega con sus elites de un frenon. Stror ' Refumee: Dispare tirador, ¿Quien quiere un viaje? Strike: Suban compañeros, yo los defiendo. Stror ' Refumee: ¿Seguro Strike? Strike: Seguro, se que podre con ellos. Stror ' Refumee: Si tu dices... Los elites menores 1 y 3 suben al warthog, Strike y el francotirador se quedan solos, aparecen 15 marines además de que dos pelicans bajan y dejan cada uno a 10 marines. Strike: Enemigos. Los marines atacan a el warthog. Zuka ' Zamamee(COM): Hemos conseguido desactivar la atena, pero nos estan llegando horrible, he ordenado retirada, pero no se si nos dejara esa gauss, Stror, desact... no puedo, debo disparar. Stror ' Refumee: Igual mi equipo, fuera. El warthog de Stror es atacaod por todos los mairnes, el artillero a eliminado varios, pero un marine agarra una granada de plasma y la lanza al warthog, la granada cae en el artillero, este baja del warthog. Elite menor 1: Matenl... La granada explota, el elite muere. Elite menor 3: Uno menos. Stror ' Refumee: Intenta ir a la torreta. El elite menor 3 camina en el warthog en movimiento y llega a la torreta, la usa contra los marines restantes, ve como se acercan poco a poco pelicans. Elite menor 3: Pelicans. Stror ' Refumee: SE han dado cuenta de que estamos aqui, esto no es bueno. Strike y el elite francotirador combaten a los marines restantes, uno de estos saca su cuchillo e intenta matar a Strike, pero el francotirador le dispara en la cabeza, recarga su carabina. Strike: Gracias. Elite francotirador: Concentrate, si no talvez no pueda salvarte. Strike avansa a la atena combatiendo a varios mariens con sus dagas de energia, un sargento lo esperaba edetras de la antena con su kukri, el sargento intenta clavarselo en la cabeza, pero Strike le encaja una de sus dagas en la cara matandolo y atravezandole el craneo, Strike se levanta y desactiva la antena. Strike: Strike a equipo, atena desactivada. Stror ' Refumee(Frena el warthog y sale de el): Bien Qui...Strike. Parte 2: Los spartans nunca mueren, pero los elites si Elite menor 3: Ahora salgamos de aqui. Llegan 4 pelicans cargados de marines, estos bajan armados con subfusiles, rifles de batalla y rifles de asalto, uno con cohete. Stror ' Refumee: ¡Al warthog! Stror y sus elites corren al warthog pero este es destruido por el marine con cohete, Stror mata al marine y agarra el cohete, le dispara a los marines con el unico cohete que quedaba, logra matar a 8 de 31. Elite francotirador: Nos quieren rodear, no se los permitan. Strike: ¡Disparen! Todos los elites disparan a los marines, pero estos el disparan a ellos, logran matar al elite menor 3 con varios disparos de rifles de batalla. Stror ' Refumee: No podemos con todos, retrocedamos, no dejen de disparar. Stror, Strike y el Francotirador huyen siendo perseguidos por los marines, Strike es detenido por un marine que le agarra el pie, Strike lo mata con unos disparos, pero el marine logra dejarlo más cerca de los marines, estos le disparan seguido y le quitan los escudos, el elite francotirador aparece de un salto, Stror ' Refumee cubre a Strike, Strike vuelve a tener sus escudos. Stror ' Refumee: Vamos Strike. Strike: Avanze, yo combatire un poco. Elite Franoctirador: Yo igual. Stror ' Refumee: Me quedare. El elite francotirador mata a varios mairnes, Stror le ayuda, Strike ataca aunque algo temeroso, el elite francotirador da 2 disparos a un marien al que mata, despuesde esto para. Strike: Tirador, dispara. El francotirador tira su carabina. Elite Francotirador: Hasta aqui he llegado, no tengo municion, solo mis dagas. Stror ' Refumee: Mi rifle ya esta agotado, solo tengo al espada. Strike: Dejenmelos. Elite Francotirador: No Strike, tu eres más joven que yo(Saca sus dagas), aprovecha tu vida¡LARGUENSE! Los elites se van y dejan al francotirador solo, Stror se da la vuelta y mira al tirador, regresa la mirada a Strike y corre con Strike. Elite Francotirador: Bien, he llegado ahsta aqui. El elite saca sus dagas y mata a tantos marines como puede, quedan 22 marines, pierde los escudos, le disparan de forma abundante, ve como cada bala le saca sangre y cae al suelo herido, los marines le continuan disparando, finalmente, el elite muere, los marines corren hacia los otros elites, pero estos lograron huir. Stror ' Refumee: Zuka ¿que ha pasado? Zuka ' Zamamee: St--- ' R------ -i - -- ------ --- ----- k----e...------(Se va la transmision) Stror ' Refumee: Mierda, no puedo comunicarme bien. Strike: Señor, debemos buscar un lugar en el que no nos encuentren y esperar refuerzos. Stror ' Refumee: Estoy de acuerdo. Los dos elites corren a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en el desertico lugar. Stror ' Refumee: No crei que tuvieramos tantas bajas. Strike: Crei que yo seria el primero en morir de todos. Stror ' Refumee: ¿Tu rife de plasma aun tiene municion? Strike: Esta al 35%. Stror ' Refumee: Es suficiente para un tiroteo más. Strike: ¿Volveremos a atacar un puesto de reconocimiento enemigo? Stror ' Refumee: No, pero si aparecen más de esos humanos necesitaremos ese 35%. Strike: ¿Le han pasado estas cosas antes señor?¿cuando era menor? Stror ' Refumee: Sere sincero Q...Strike, la situacion más riesgosa a la que me he enfrentado siendo menor a sido combatir a tres spartans Zuka y yo, esos demonios son dificiles, algunos más que todos estos marines. Strike: Spartans, cuando habla de ellos veo que tiene temor, ¿podria contarme de ellos? Stror ' Refumee: Claro Strike, los spartans son humanos geneticamente mejorados y son los unicos humanos que usan escudos, escudos tan resistentes como los que los mayores tenemos, tienen fuerza, velocidad y punteria increible, saben usar nuestras armas muy bien, incluso se atreven a usar la sagrada espada. Strike: Eso no suena a un humano, suena a un forerunner. Stror ' Refumee: Hablas igual que Alsock, tu y el se parecen demasiado. Strike: ¿Alsock? Stror ' Refumee: Un viejo amigo, otro dia te dire de el, ahora lo que debemos hacer es reponer energias. Strike: Si señor. Al dia siguiente... 20 de febrero de 2529, 7:00 horas. Stror ' Refumee espera a que Strike despierte, Stror junta varias ratas muertas en una piedra, Strike despierta Strike: ¿Ha obtenido contacto con Zuka? Stror ' Refumee: No, pero al menos encontre animales, no se si su sabor sea el mejor, pero necesitamos proteina. Strike: Esto me recuerda cuando vivia en la calle. Stror ' Refumee: ¿Comias animales? Strike: No, comia lo que encontraba bueno, o lo ganaba ne apuestas y peleas, pero nunca daban buena comida. Los sangheilis comen las ratas y despues de una hora salen de la cueva. Stror ' Refumee: No veo marines. Profeta del Pesar(COM): Stror ' Refumee, ¿porque no has respondido a mis mensajes? Stror ' Refumee: Perdon señor, mi comunicación fallaba. Profeta del pesar(COM): Hemos detectado una base, es lo que la UNSC nos ocultaba, tu y 15... Strike: Strike, señor. Profeta del pesar(COM): Ustedes dos son los unicos que no han sido declarados perdidos, necesito que vean lo que oculta la base. Stror ' Refumee: Si gran profeta. Ya oiste Strike, solo quedamos nosotros, debemos de llegar a esa base. Parte 3: Uno de muchos enemigos Stror y Strike avanzan a toda velocidad hacia la base. Strike: Señor, tenemos muy poca municion,¿que haremos al estar ahi dentro? Stror ' Refumee: Usar sus armas, pero es posible que otros elites ya hubieran intentado entrar, por lo que a de haber armas covenant. Strike: Señor, hay warthogs al frente. Aparecen varias warthogs con torreta, estas parece no vieron a los elites que corren rapidamente a la base, los elites llegan a 50 metros alejados de la base. Strike: Maestro Refumee, mire ahi, son grunts, brutes y algunos elites que van a entrar a la base. Stror ' Refumee: Vamos con ellos, deben de tener armamento. Los elites se acercan a los covenants. Stror ' Refumee: ¿Quien esta a su mando? Troud ' Matumee: Yo, zealot Troud ' Matumee, imagino que ustedes son Stror ' Refumee y Strike, mi nave, el Freedom of Glory esta ocupada, solo pude traerme unos cuantos, pero estos cauntos son los mejores. Stror ' Refumee: Necesitamos armamento. Troud ' Matumee: A Strike dele mi rifle de plasma, a usted le doy la carabina de mi elite ultra. Stror ' Refumee: Gracias. Troud ' Matumee: Este es el plan, entramos a la base todos juntos, buscamos que es lo que hay dentro de ella y vemos que hacer con eso. Stror ' Refumee: Es un plan poco desarrollado, pero no me le puedo negar a usted. Troud ' Matumee: Bien, al ataque, que el revenant y el banshee se queden al frente. Los covenants avansan a la base, el revenant ve un pelican y un falcon. Elite piloto de revenant(COM): Hay un pelican y un falcon aparentemente huyendo. Troud ' Matumee: Destrozalos. El revenant es atacado y destruido por el falcon, la banshee avansa a ellos. Elite mayor 1: Señor Matumee, al frente hay humanos. Troud ' Matumee: Banshee, vuelva y ataque a SCDO, es una orden, no vaya de forma directa, hagales pensar que va a otro lado. La banshee llega a los marines y es destruida. Troud ' Matumee: Cambio de planes, los grunts primero, luego los brutes y atras nosotros. Los grunts avansan y son atacados por los SCDO, Strike ve un elephant que aun no es manejado. Strike: Hay un elephant no tripulado,¿Alguien sabe manejarlo? Troud ' Matumee: Negativo, pero ellos si, destruyanlo, usen armas pesadas y granadas. Los elites y los brutes llegan a el elephant y lo atacan con cañones de combustible, granadas y cañones brute, despues de un minuto de ataque este es destruido. Strike: Elephant destruido, ya no servira de nada, pero las explosiones lo han llevado al frente de la base, ahora ellos tienen cobertura. Troud ' Matumee: El falcon ha vuelto, todos, ataquen. Los elites y los brutes atacan a la base e intenta atacar a los SCDO que estan muy cubiertos, el falcon aterriza en el hangar de la base, Strike ataca con su rifle de plasma a los SCDO, pero aparecen más. Stror ' Refumee(COM): Strike, veo que estan poniendo explosivos a el elephant, algo planean, manten los explosivos intactos. Strike: Hare lo posible. Strike corre al elephant pero es tarde, los explosivos son reventados y el elephant se da la vuelta aplastando a grunts, brutes y a algunos elites. Stror ' Refumee(COM): Maldicion, lo han hecho. Strike: Veo a un marine, esta disparandonos. Stror ' Refumee: Strike, tengo problemas. Varios marines y SCDO se le enciman a Stror ' Refumee, Strike corre para ayudarlo pero ve que el marine que vio se ve dispuesto a pelear. Marine: ¿Quieres jugar? Strike: Vamos a jugar. El marine voltea su rifle y pega con el en la cabeza a Strike,pero este le quita el rifle y le pega una patada en la barriga. El marine cae y Strike se dirige a el con el rifle de plasma decidido a rematarlo, pero el marine rueda lateralmente y saca su cuchillo,clavandoselo a Strike en el pie. Strike: ¡Mi pie! Strike se saca el cuchillo del pie y coge a al marine por el cuello,pero este reacciona y le dispara en la barriga, provocando que lo suelte y se agarre la barriga. El marine corre por su rifle de asalto y lo recoge. Se da la vuelta y apunta a Strike. Strike(Pensando): Maldita sea, si esto es un marine no quiero saber lo que es un spartan. Derrepente, el marine parece ser interrumpido y se olvida de Strike aparentemente. Strike(Pensando): Esta distraido, es mi momento de matarlo. Strike arremete contra el marine, pero este le pega fuertemente con el rifle en la cabeza y echa a correr en la direccion contraria, Strike se levanta lentamente y lo unico que ve es un pelican huyendo. Stror ' Refumee: Strike, ayuda. Strike se levanta y ayuda a Stror ' Refumee acorralando a los marines, los elites sobrevivientes mantienen a los marines en su posicion amenazandlos con repetidores de plasma. Strike: ¿Donde esta Troud? Stror ' Refumee: Los profetas le pidieron que fuera al shadow of intent, no se porque motivo, pero eso no interrumpe la misión. Stror y Strike avanzan por la base junto con otros elites, en el transcurso combaten a varios marines, finalmente llegan al centro de la base y no encuentran nada. Stror ' Refumee: Mierda, si habia algo aqui ya lo han de haber sacado. Strike: ¿que hacemos ahora señor? Stror ' Refumee: Los elites de troud se encargaran de hacer explotar esta base, nosotros salimos de aqui. Strike y Stror ' Refumee salen de la base y entran en un phamton, finalmente, la base explota. Strike: Bien, mi primera mision y todo salio bien. Stror ' Refumee: No cantes victoria aun Strike, hemos ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, además algo me dice que la base tenia algo importante, necesitamos encontrar lo que tenia, y asi realmente habras completado tu primera mision. Strike: Señor. Stror ' Refumee: ¿Si Strike? Strike: ¿alguna vez a tenido un combate contra un solo humano que si le halla dado batalla? Stror ' Refumee: La verdad si, un sargento humano que uso una magnum para matar a varios de los elites de mi antiguo escuadron, no lo podre olvidar, esa gorra verde y esa extraña madera encendida que tenia en la boca. Strike: ¿Y como sobrevivio? Stror ' Refumee: El sargento se fue en un pelican por razones que desconosco. El phamton se va rapidamente del planeta. Fin de la mision. Trivia: *Este capítulo ha sido de los que ha tenido pausas más largas en realizarse. *El sargento del que habla Stror ' Refumee es enrealidad Johnson. *El SCDO con el que combate Strike es enrealidad James Roxburgh, uno de sus tres más grandes enemigos(los otros dos son Antony 307 y Angel 015 a los cuales aun no conocia). *Troud ' Matumee enrealidad huyo por cobardia, esto no lo supo nadie hasta despues de su muerte a manos de Sam 257. Categoría:Universo-STRIKE Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:James-1105 Categoría:Strike(Elite desconocido) Categoría:Stror ' Refumee Categoría:Universo-James